ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jonniboi123
Listen. All my fanon is at Fanontrix. I know because I MADE Fanontrix. Stop putting the move fanon template on my pages.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Listen UP. ALL of y Ken 10 fanon is at Fanontrix. Got it? So stop putting the move fanon template on top of fanon that is already there! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mY FANON IS ALREADY THERE! PUT THE DELETE TEMPLATE ON IT AT LEAST! YOU ARE BEING A JERK, AND THAT IS NO WAY TO BECOME AN ADMIN! ALL! KEN! 10! STUFF! IS! ALREADY! ON! FANONTRIX! STOP PUTTING THAT TEMPLATE OR I WILL REPORT YOU!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The move fanon template is for fanon pages NOT at Fanontrix. As all my fanon is there, a better template to place is the delete template.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 13:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Response Then you would be an awful admin. It is an admin's job to do the very thing you are against. I'm telling you. Put the delete template over al Ken 10 fanon articles. They are mine and they are already there. Also, delete anything linking to Ken Tennyson and the article itself.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re:re:re:Response No. An admin's job is not only to keep THIS wiki clean, but to help others, as well. If you don't have enough initiative to verify that the article is not already at the wiki you're moving it to, than you will be a poster boy for laziness. You are trying to get your way and not listening to anything anybody else has to say. That is called being a jerk, and it is an unacceptable quality in an admin.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) STOP IT Dude, seriously. Put the DELETE template on my fanon. Not the MOVE FANON template.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Um, no. It wouldn't be too hard to put delete instead of move fanon in those brackets. That would be called "Taking Initiative."--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) 'Sokay It's okay, my boy. Hopefully we we can put a stop to the pigheads who haven't come around, like you (JK). Seriously though, I am now going to relish banning someone who truly deserves it.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, man, I gave the wiki a new skin. It looks much better than the old one, wouldn't you agree?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:31, 11 March 2009 (UTC) FA Let's set up some Featured Article voting.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 17:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks about the letting me say stuff on your talk page.--Ob1 16:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Good Copy, Bad Copy Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss 06:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats on adminship. No offense or anything but, despite being a "decent" wikia, (I mean, I've seen the Hannah Montana wikia and pokemon Wikia...ugh-at least there is bulbagarden.bulbagarden.net) this wikia really seems like a 10 year old did it. All informal, and I'm not just talking about the fanon. ...what?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) 00:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC)What I'm saying this wikia is very much like transformers.wikia.com. It's chocked with info, but the wording is all informal and stuff, whether it's canon or not. Not only that, the only useful information on this website are characters. That's the only good thing. So that actually makes the transformers a better wikia. Talk Pages If someone leaves a message on your talk page, you reply to the message on your talk page, not the talk page of whoever posted it. Xaxon 21:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) what happened? what happened to all Mike's Alien Forms? --User:ScorpionXDragon 11:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC)ScorpionXDragon Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. I noticed this wiki uses the new(ish) forum, how is that working out? Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Block 222.155.137.63 They keep on posting fanon--Moiz1224 04:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Admins Hi Jonniboi123, I was wondering if you planned on becoming active here once more? It appears you haven't edited here for a while and due to the lack of active sysops here, I think it'd be best if you granted another active user those privileges if you do not wish to patrol this wiki any longer. The choice is yours, and please contact me on my talk page if I can help you with anything. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 19:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You should delete your page of Gaterboy and Porcupine I am sorry that I need to say this I have created a page of Gaterboy and Porcupine combine. So I advice to delete this. Thanks Thank you for giving me admin privilegies, I'll work hard and do my best! --Yuidirnt 22:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Swampfire There's some debate over wherether this is Ultimate Swampfire or not. Here a video of an interview at the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien toy fair: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X61LPWRGg7I |Peter 10 03:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Admining How do i get admin priveliges??? Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 09:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Request Hi! I would like sysop and bureaucrat acces here. Thank you! Erwin // ''discussion'' 12:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC)